Crazy Cat Calendar Of Love
by Amy Rochelle
Summary: "That calendar was always going to be his reminder of what he lost. It was his driving force to keep pushing until he won her back." Finchel Fluff. OneShot


Hello fellow Finchel fans! Thanks for all the wonderful alerts and reviews! Here is another one I've cooked up thanks to the wonderful blondezilla! This is for you and all the wonderful ladies on Skype that I have a pleasure of calling my friends and Finchel family!

Comments are love! Enjoy!

Dsclaimer: I do not own Glee. Ryan Murphy does. I would do things totally different.

6 Months Ago

_Jesse St. James._ That name gave Finn a bitter taste in his mouth and made his blood boil. He couldn't stand to even look at him. As he walked down the hall to his locker, he saw the object of his hatred walking hand in hand with the reason for his hatred towards said name. Jesse St. James had his girl; the girl who he so stupidly broke up with to find his "inner rock star."

He should have never listened to Mr. Schue and his advice. He'd been miserable ever since that hallway fiasco; the fiasco that he caused that hurt _her _and made _her _cry. He hated to see her cry. Not only did he break her heart, but his own as well. He shook his head, trying to get rid of that awful memory that has plagued his mind since that day.

As he reached his locker, he grumbled past the "happy couple" and received a shoulder shove from St. Douche, a smirk across his face. Finn whipped his head around and locked eyes with Rachel. She turned back around quickly and kept walking towards her next class with her _boyfriend_. The thought alone made him quiver with rage. Finn reached his locker and entered his combination; as he changed his books for his 6th period Chemistry class, he stopped as he held onto the locker door. He ran his hand over the calendar that Rachel had given him last week that had all their dates written in bright pink gel pen. He smiled sadly. "I'm going to fight for you Rachel, no matter what it takes." That calendar was always going to be his reminder of what he lost. It was his driving force to keep pushing until he won her back. He slid his hand around the door and closed it with a click. He picked up his back pack with a sigh and walked dejectedly down the hall with his head downcast at the floor. Rachel Berry was going to be his again. No matter what lengths he had to go to get her back.

After school, Finn walked towards the choir room to glee club. As he was about to go in, Rachel came out of the bathroom and bumped into him. "Oh, Finn, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to - excuse me." She attempted to walk past him but he stopped her and grabbed her arm.

"Rachel, what are you doing?" he asked her seriously.

"I'm going to glee club," she stated matter-of-factly. She knew what he was referring to, but she ignored it.

"No, I mean, what are you doing with _him_." His brow furrowed and his jaw set.

She glared at him. "Finn, you threw me away like some used object to go and parade around with Cheerios because you wanted groupies fawning over you. I gave you my heart and you broke it. I'm moving on Finn, I can't keep doing this. It hurts too much."

Tears started to pool in her eyes, and he let her arm go. As she grabbed the door handle he spoke, "I hope you know I'm not giving up on you."  
She turned around and looked in his eyes, "You should, because I have." She opened the door and he stood there with more determination than ever. He knew in the back of his mind that she wasn't over him.

4 Months Ago

Finn Hudson was having the best summer he could have ever imagined. Well, not counting that one time he took that really awesome trip to summer camp where they had water slides. That was a very close second, although, nothing really compared to a trip to the lake with Rachel Berry in a hot pink bikini. He grinned as he eyed her. Oh yeah, this one definitely jumped in front of cool water slides. Ever since Regional's, he'd been the happiest he'd been in months. No more baby Drizzles, glee gets to continue for one more year, no more St. Douchebags, and Rachel Berry was finally his again, and this time he wasn't letting her go.

"Finn? _Finn?_" The sound of his girlfriend's voice brought him back to reality. "Are you coming in? Or are you just going to lay there and get skin cancer? What kind of sun block did you apply? I hope you used the 50 spf that I brought for us. I don't want you having Melanoma by the time you're 20." A she stood at the end of the lake with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot, he couldn't help but grin. She looked so damned cute standing like that.

He stood up, stretching his lanky legs and reached down to grab the sun block, shaking the bottle at her.

"Can you get my back? I mean, I know my arms are long and stuff but it's kind of hard to get the middle of my back." He stuck out his bottom lip and she rolled her eyes playfully. She walked toward him and motioned for him to turn around.

"Really Finn, you need to apply sun screen every hour, otherwise it loses its effect and you'll get sunburn." Finn was only paying attention to half of what his girlfriend was saying. He was too distracted by what she was doing with her hands. He let out a soft moan; Rachel froze and so did he.

"Oh, erm, I'm sorry Rach. That just feels really good, and it, ummm, sorta slipped out." He turned around and she looked up at him.

"It's, ummm, it's okay. I can't reach your shoulders, so I'll leave that up to you." Rachel could feel the blush that crept up on her cheeks and turned around to walk back to the water. Finn stopped her when he grabbed her wrist.

"Hey Rach? It's okay. I didn't mean to freak you out; you just have that affect on me." His half-smile adorned his face. She looked down then back up at him, her eyes meeting his.

"No, it's alright, it just, took me by surprise, that's all. Finn?" His hand moved to hers and his thumb grazed her knuckles.

"Hmmm?" She continued, "Did you mean what you said before Regionals?" She searched his face. His half smile grew to a full one and he looked into her eyes, "Yeah, I meant every word. I think I kind of always have you know? Since that moment that we first sang together I really couldn't get you out of my head."

She flashed him her best smiled and then whispered, "Good. Because I do too you know. Love you."

He leaned down to meet his lips with hers. His arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer. As the kiss got deeper, a mischievous idea crept into his head. He slowly backed up towards the water and gripped Rachel's waist tighter. As Rachel realized what was happening, she stopped kissing him. "Finn? What are you doing?"

He smiled mischievously. "Nothing." He smiled against her lips and trailed kisses down her face, reaching her neck.

"Finn, you are not, not doing anything. Don't even think about it," she said sternly and glared at him. At that moment he picked her up bridal style and ran towards the water. She tried to evade him, but failed miserably. "Finn Hudson! Put me down this instant!" She half yelled, half laughed.

"You wanted me to get in the water didn't you? You just didn't mention how and I'd only get in if you did so you're coming with me." He ran full speed into the water and jumped in the air with Rachel still in his arms, landing with a huge splash. He stood up and wiped the water out of his face with his hands and Rachel came up for air with a huge gasp.

"Finn Hudson! You are utterly and completely deplorable!" she raged, her hair sticking to her face. He smiled and wiped her hair out of her face and placed it behind her ears.

He shrugged. "Yeah, but you still love me."

She responded, acting like she was annoyed but failing miserably, "Mysteriously so." He grinned and Rachel returned the gesture. He thought, at that moment, he couldn't love her anymore than he already did.

Present Day

Finn walked hand in hand with his girlfriend down the hallway towards his locker. "So I was thinking Finn, that today we could come up with some ideas together for Sectionals. As the 'It Couple' and Captain and Co-Captain, it is our duty to make sure we win."

Finn smiled at his girlfriend and her determination. "Yeah, sure Rach. That sounds great," he said as they reached his locker. He dropped her hand to unlock his lock, grab his homework for the night, and head to glee club.

"I have so many ideas, Finn! We should go with a theme! Maybe something from the seminal classics, A Chorus Line or Rent! And we can act out the scenes together! Our Light My Candle would be stellar! Oh, Finn I'm so—" Rachel cut off her rant as she glanced at the inside of Finn's locker. A smile formed on her face. Next to the picture strip of them they took at the carnival that summer, was her calendar that she made for them last year. "Finn? How long have you had that?" She pointed to the calendar.

"Huh? Oh…" His face turned red and he shied away from her "I, uh, ummm, I've had it up ever since Jesse. It was kind of what kept me fighting for you. It reminded me of how much of an ass I was and how stupid I was for letting you go. It made me never give up."

Rachel stood there, the shock evident on her face. "I—wow, Finn." She turned her head to the side and a small warm smile formed on her face. She reached her hand up to his cheek and rubbed it softly. "I'm glad you never gave up fighting. And honestly? I never did either." She shrugged her shoulder. "I guess I thought Jesse would temper the sting but it only dulled the pain; it never really went away. And neither did you, for that matter." He grabbed her hand that rested on his cheek

"I'm glad I didn't either. You make me so happy, Rach and losing you made me realize that. It felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest, and it's like, every night I dreamed about you and I couldn't get you out of my head. Kind of like that John Mayer song." Her eyes started to water as she laughed softly at his comment.

"You are the greatest boy in the whole world Finn Hudson. I love you so much" She smiled a watery smile at him.

He returned the gesture. "I love you too Rachel Berry, and your crazy cat calendar of love."


End file.
